Zac's Crazy Engagement
by SamsterFX45
Summary: Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens love each other very much, but what happens when he wants to marry her but hasn't planned it yet? With the help of his tough but dedicated friend, Sam, who visits during summer vacation, become twisted in the craziest plan.


"I don't know, Corbin, should I?" Zac asked, fiddling violently with the edge of his comfortor, splayed on the guest bed.

He could feel his good friend shrug over the phone. "I don't know," he answered hopelessly. "It's all your choice. But, it is a HUGE commitment if you make that choice. Let me tell you, HUGE commitment."

Zac shivered as he thought of his one true love walking in a beautiful white gown down the isle. The commitment was big, but the question was bigger. How would he ask? What would he do? How will everything go?

"What does the ring look like?" Corbin's question snapped Zac out of his daze.

"Uh—I don't even have a ring for her," Zac answered nervously.

"Dude, you HAVE to have a ring by now! That's top priority!!! How long have you been planning this now?"

Before Zac could even answer, Corbin continued, "You have to have a ring customly made for Vanessa that she likes, one that she can actually say 'Yes' to."

"But, I don't know what she likes!!!" Zac yelled, but quickly contained himself, knowing that Vanessa might hear his conversation from below. "I'm not a girl," he hissed.

Corbin sighed. "Then, there's a couple people that can help you here," he grumbled.

_Anyone, _Zac thought. _Just tell me._

"Hey, there's Ashley," Zac suggested.

"Naw," disapproved Corbin. "She's too busy in New York filming her music video."

"Hmmm," Zac grumbled. "What about Monique?"

"Signing autographs for her latest book."

"Brittany Snow?"

"Don't know her whereabouts."

"Nikki Blonsky?"

"When did SHE come into the question?"

"Well, I know her, but, damnet, she's filming another musical."

"Then," Corbin paused. "There's only one person left."

Bracing himself, Zac listened intently. 

"There's Sam," Corbin explained. Both felt lighter and happier at hearing their old friend's name. "Even though she's the youngest out of all of us, she's really up to it and experienced on make-up and jewelry. Besides—" Corbin paused. "—She IS a girl, you know." And he laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" Zac didn't take the joke very seriously. "Sure, it is summer, and Sam has got to be on vacation, but I doubt Sam is in L.A. right now."

"Hey, never too late to ask," Corbin advised. "I'll see ya, dude."

"Wait, Corbin, no—"

But it was too late when Corbin hung up on the other line. Zac splayed out on the bed and groaned. How was this all going to plan out right? If only Sam lived in L.A. instead of her school in Connecticut so that she could help him.

However, as Zac looked at his Macbook, she was always on IChat….

Before time could quickly slip away and before Vanessa could find out, he slammed the door shut and quickly logged in onto his computer account. Sam was online. And it was local. Sam was in L.A.

_This had better work, Corbin, _he grumbled as he waited for a response from Sam.

**-SAM'S POV:**

_I sat content in my seat, savoring the sweet tart aroma of chamomile dancing out of the narrow slit of my plastic cup. The wind delicately blew my hair around in the air. As I hear Vanessa talk about crazy nights on the set of HSM3, I laugh hard. _

_This is a friend everyone would love to have, I thought. Yeah. Especially if she is your idol and huge-time celebrity. I sat there wondering how this actually happened to a normal girl like me. Wait until Rachel and Milli found out about this. _

"_V," I say. _

_Her big, soft brown eyes looked at me compassionately. "Yes?" she asked. _

"_We'll be friends forever, right?" I ask shyly. I was still getting to know her, and now we still call each other friends after 4 hours of knowing each other. _

_She stares into my innocent blue eyes for a heartbeat or two before she pulls me in for a hug. "Forever," she replied back softly. _

_Forever….Forever….._

The words echoed into Sam's head before she was jolted out of her trance by the beeping of the microwave behind her. "GAUGH!!" Sam yelped quickly. She grumbled a curse word or two before retrieving her Instant Lunch Styrofoam bowl from the microwave. As she walked to her desk where her Macbook waited, she thought how her good friend was doing with her other friend, Zac.

_I hope those two aren't getting into any trouble, _Sam thought, and laughed at her own question.

The young 15-year-old was good friends with the celebrity couple since she went to Disneyland eight months ago, when she had a collision meet over an Ed Hardy sweater Sam was wearing at the time. It was a great time with them, and she felt so free with Vanessa. The two were inseprable.

The savory aroma of her Instant Lunch called to her. As she logged on to her Youtube account, she playfully twirled around her fork in the dark broth and around the noodles before she brought a tangled mass around her fork to the surface. Slowly she brought it to her mouth. Watering in delight, she was about to take the first bite when….

BLOOOPITY BLOOP!!!!

Sam's Instant Lunch pummeled to the floor. "FUCK!" Sam swiped up her cup before most of the noodles and broth absorbed into the carpet. She looked at the source of the sound: her IChat status on her Macbook. It was a video chat invite from Zac.

Sam quickly accepted and greeted him warmly. "Hey, buddy, s'up?" she asked.

"Nothing." Zac looked freaked out.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh, this is lovely," she grumbled playfully.

"What?" Zac asked confused. Usually when he wasn't panicked he could pick up on jokes like hers.

"First the microwave interrupts my memories telling me that my lunch is ready. Now I'm in the middle of grieving for my lunch 'cause YOUR invite made it spill. And, to top it all off, it looks like you're about to have a hernia at this moment!"

Zac just stared at Sam.

"Okay, you did not pick up on that joke," Sam's eyes narrowed. "And, Vanessa's not in the backround. Something's definitely not what it usually is. What's up?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about!" Zac exclaimed.

"Well, someone better be dying," Sam warned, about to take a sip of the remainder of her lunch.

"Where are you?"

"At my aunt's house in L.A."

"Good sign. Alright, what I'm about to tell you is because you're my only hope right now."

"Did you get Vanessa pregnant?" Sam joked. Little did she know what answer was about to come.

"No," Zac growled impatiently. "But, I want to ask her to marry me."

Sam, in shock and happiness, spewed out the broth from the side. Then she eyed the camera, looked at Zac, and mouthed: WHAT???

"I know, I know," Zac sighed. "Pretty surprising, but true."

"And you need my help on this WHY?" Sam asked. "And, keep it down, V might hear you."

"Because I need an idea of how I will tell her and what ring to get."

Sam's look was questioning on if she would help her friend or not. It would be useful; after all, her friends were getting MARRIED. It's not like she was going to be a godmother of a child or something. Her sly ways could be useful.

"Alright, Zac," she sighed, throwing away her Ramen cup. "I'm in. You came to the right girl."

A look of relief was washed over on Zac. "Just hold on one second," Sam advised, and she left her IChat.

Zac waited and waited for about two and a half hours before a ring at the door came. Shadow, Vanessa's hyperactive black toy poodle, yapped and barked, scratching the door. She quickly peered in the window to see who it was. When seeing a familiar face, she barked happily and jumped.

"Shadow, Shadow," Vanessa came out of the kitchen and held her small dog. "Calm yourself." She turned her attention to the door. "Who is it?" she asked politely.

"Hmmm, I don't know," a familiar voice echoed back. "I guess she's a girl of 15 years of age looking for trouble in a small neighborhood like this. Call her Sam, I guess."

Vanessa squealed, opening the door quickly and greeting her old friend in open arms. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed. "This was so unexpected! Where did you come from?"

"Like I said, I'm a sophomore gal looking for trouble during Summer Vacation," laughed Sam. She bent down to pet an ecstatic Shadow.

"Well, it's SO awesome to see you again," Vanessa said. "Why are you here?"

"Just to visit," Sam smirked. "And, Zac asked me if I could help him with something…"

"Nothing important, in any way," a voice quickly butted in. It was Zac coming down the stairs. "Just, um—"

"Somewhere cool," Sam added.

Vanessa slyly smiled at Sam. "And just where is this 'cool' place you are heading?"

Zac and Sam exchanged nervous glances. Zac stammered, "Er—uh—the hardware shop downtown, you know, for the roof leak we've been having."

Vanessa thought for a minute before she let the two go. "Fine," she sighed. "Just get the #2 bolts so it can fit through the pipes, okay, Zac?"

Sam tried to hold back a laugh as she saw the clueless look being created on Zac's face. "Sure," he grunted.

"And YOU, little missy," Vanessa turned to Sam. Sam flinched. "Even though you are looking for trouble, don't get into it."

Disappointment hit the young girl. "Fine," she grumbled.

Vanessa laughed and opened the big mahogany door. "Now, off with you two before I boot you out."

Sam quickly bursted out, jumping up and down on the path, waiting eagerly by Zac's Porsche Cayenne for him. As Zac and Sam drove down the road, Sam asked Zac curiously, "You really don't know what a #2 bolt is, do you?"

Zac did not take his eyes off the road, but he did smile. "Not a clue," he chuckled.

Sam watched the road, too. "And, where are we going?"

"Rodeo Drive."

**-Vanessa's POV**

As Vanessa watched the two friends drive off into the distance she sighed heavily. Shadow trotted next to her and put her paws on her beige slipper. She gave a small whimper, as if saying, "What's up?"

Vanessa smiled and patted her toy poodle's black, wooly head. "Oh, Shadow," she whispered. She gently picked her up into her arms. "At least you don't know what's going on with me right now. You're a dog. You only have your stuff to worry about rather than most of the world knowing what's going on."

Shadow just cocked her head.

Vanessa put her down and walked to her dark red velvet sofa. She laid down, putting her legs out on the armrest. Her mind wandered back to the romantic night she and Zac had two weeks ago:

_The large door opened to reveal a sultry and steaming Zac coming in, with one coat draped on the side. As usual, his stunning blue eyes were sparkling under the chandelier. _

_Vanessa jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him. "I've missed you, baby," she whispered sexily into his ear. _

_Zac gave back the kiss, trailing his mouth to her ear and whispering, "Me too. Photo shoots suck without you here by my side."_

_Vanessa giggled. All she had on was an extremely see-through nightgown on with nothing on underneath. She jumped off of her boyfriend and strutted up the winding stairs, her deep eyes focused on her main target: Zac. _

_Zac only smiled. "What do you have planned?" he asked cautiously, with a hint of play in his deep voice. _

_Vanessa kept going up the winding stairs until she entered her large bedroom and whisked the red curtains closed behind her. Zac knew what was about to happen. He rolled his eyes and eagerly followed V up the stairs. _

_What he saw made him turn on so bad. There she was, wrapping herself around in her thin bed sheets on her ruby red quilt, battering her long eyelashes. "C'mon," she mouthed to him. Shivers and pleasure channeled through her. _

_Zac leaped onto the bed, throwing away the sheets that Vanessa was covered in. They kissed passionately, his tongue tasting sweet and sultry, exploring every wet inch of her mouth. He quickly veered away from the mouth and down the body, all in a rhythmic, smooth pace. Vanessa moaned and threw her head back as she felt an orgasm coming on. _

"_Oh, God—Zac—"_

_Quickly he thrusted himself into her. At first surprise hit her, but it was quickly diminishes as the power of lust and pleasure erupted from her body. "Oh, God, Zac—harder, please—God, oh—" She breathed heavily. _

_That night was the most romantic. _

Vanessa sighed. She should have done differently, thought twice before the greed overthrew her from her throne. She looked down at her abdomen. Worry overtook her. How will she explain what was happening to Zac?

**-Zac's POV**

"Nothing, nothing, NOTHING, NOTHING," Zac repeated again and again.

As they walked up Rodeo Drive, Sam heard Zac's complaining and could take no more. She snapped, "Will you shut up already?" she growled, and marched in front of the celebrity.

Zac's eyes widened. Instead of feeling hate towards Sam, he felt more dedication and hope. Sure, her temper was a little off, but in a good way. Despite Tiffany & Co. misjudging her on her age, therefore not letting her get a customly made engagement ring, and him accidentally breaking one of their vases, Sam still kept going.

"Face it, Sam," Zac tried to explain. "Maybe this is all a sign that it won't work out. I'm trying too hard. This is all getting to complex, I mean, I should try in another two years—"

Sam whirled around to face him. "Nonsense," she said firmly. "This is true love and a future we're talking about, man! Do you want to waste this moment, and if you do, you'll waste your life for another 15 years until you ask another chick. And, let me tell you, Buddy Boy—" she jabbed her finger at his nose, "—I'll guarantee that chick will not be your true love. So, if you will kindly do the honors as to shut your mouth and have a little hope that we WILL find this engagement ring, one way or the other."

Zac thought, If one way or the other, what's the other?

"I have one more stop on my list." Zac whipped out a scratched and doodled paper. "We stopped at Tiffany & Co., Tomiko Pearls, Gucci, Ralph Lauren, Dolce & Gabanna, Polo Ralph Lauren, and yeah."

"Wait, Polo Ralph Lauren and Ralph Lauren aren't jewelry stores," Sam realized.

"I know," replied Zac. He smiled. "Just had to get some jeans and boxers."

"Oh, for God's Sakes," Sam laughed. "So, what's next?"

"We go to the Cartier that Vanessa goes to for her necklaces and stuff," Zac said.

Sam urged him to lead the way. When they got there, Sam huffed, "Let's hope their dress code allows teenagers."

Zac cautiously stepped in. The walls were a beautiful mahogany color, which reflected the color of the red rugs and carpets around. The glass cases had no marks on them whatsoever, and showed off the most beautiful jewelry of glittering canary diamonds, emeralds, rubies, and sapphires. The room itself had a dim lighting, so barely nothing could be seen except the cases.

Behind the counter was a fairly stout man in a properly ironed black tux and grey designer tie. His hair was thin and receding. His black beady little eyes covered in spectacles eyed the two. His face enlightened greedily at the sight of Zac.

"Oh, ze Zac has arrived," he grunted, arms open.

"Hi, Jacque," Zac greeted low heartedly.

"Hmm, uddboll," Jacque sighed, stroking his chin. His French accent was thick and strong. "Usually I see ze girlfriend, sweet amore, come in. Vat bvings u here today, young man?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring for Vanessa," Zac answered. His eyes rested on a 2 carat platinum diamond, but Sam eyed him and shook her head no.

Jacque's eyes widened. "Uh-hu-hu-huh," he exclaimed. "Ce la vie. That's life. Sveet amore. Congratulations. I see zat u vant big, boold, and booteeful?"

Zac looked at Sam. She nodded her head vigorously. "Uh—yes," he answered.

"Oui!" Jacque quickly went to work, scurrying his little hands on the glass. And still, not one mark was made on it, no matter how much the little French man touched it. "Zu vant coostom made?"

"Yes."

"Perfection!" As the little man scurried about, his eyes rested on Sam. "And, who is zis little, er, girl of yours?"

"Little girl?" Sam snarled under her breath. She rolled up one sleeve. "I'll show you 'little girl,' you—"

"She's a good friend of Vanessa's and I's," Zac explained. "Her name's Sam. She's the main help of this project. She's helping customize it."

For a second Zac thought Jacque's face would stay wide and shocked forever. But, however, he began to laugh so hard, tears came out of his eyes. His face grew red like a cherry.

"What?" Zac asked.

"Oh, it is nothing," Jacque gasped. "It's just that—look at zis—ting!" He pointed to Sam. "Zis girl is no deezigner! Zis is just an ordinary girl cot up in ze pressures of teenage life as ve know it. Just look at her; she is no celebrity deezigner material!!"

Zac became panicked as he saw Sam's face turn angry and explode. She glared down her opponent; her eyes became a cold ice blue.

"THAT'S IT!!!!" she screamed. She marched up to the glass counter, pushed herself up from the glass, and glared down at the cowering clerk.

"Listen, Monsieur Pipsqueak," she snarled fiercely. "I maybe not celebrity material, or have the looks to be a celebrity's good friend, but let me tell you, you fuckin' greed slob, I HAVE TALENT OF FASHION!!! Whether you like me coming in here or not, I am, because I am NOT gonna let this opportunity slip away from my friends. Now, shut your fuckin' mouth, keep your fuckin' mouth shut, stop fuckin' around, and help us with this fuckin' engagement ring. And, if you don't, I swear, you'll have escargots shoved up your ass by tomorrow!!!!"

Zac's jaw dropped. Never in his life has he ever heard such vulgar sentences come out of a girl's mouth like that. Even Jacque was surprised, too.

"Okay, okay, please, I agree vith you," Jacque begged. "Just leave me be! Oi." He muttered a few sentences in French and patted his tuxedo arrogantly. "So, Miss, uh, Sam, as he calls, it, vat are your ideas for zis engagement ving?"

Sam smiled slyly. "Oh, I have plenty," she chuckled, leaning in closer. "Shall we begin?"

And, so the vast working began. Zac and Sam spent hours looking at platinum, gold, and silver arrays of twirling and dazzling ring bases. It took a long time, until they got the right one.

"I think it should be silver," Zac protested.

"No, gold looks good with olive skin, which Vanessa has," Sam explained. "Trust me, I'm a girl, and her best friend."

"I'm her BOYFRIEND, and I've known her longer than you!"

They kept arguing until Jacque came up with a sly but greedy idea. "How about just platinum?" he suggested. "It's not silver, nor gold, but it looks good on anyone, vether pale or olive."

Zac and Sam looked at each other. "Sounds good to me," Sam shrugged.

Gemstones of all kinds were laid out before them. Then diamonds, shapes, sizes, and clarity galore, were next. It was so hard for the friends to choose, for they honestly did not know Vanessa's taste well enough. But in the end, it all paid off.

It was the most beautiful ring they ever saw. Right in the middle was a brilliantly cut 3-carat yellow diamond, absorbing and reflecting every spectrum of light it came in contact with. Platinum ribbons coated with diamonds wrapped the large gem around gently. At the bases of the ribbons and the ring itself were small but beautiful sapphires, rubies, and white diamonds.

"Zis is ze most bootiful ving I've ever seen in my entire life of ze jewelry making," Jacque gasped. "Miss Sam, I must admeet, you have a very clean and dazzling taste of vings!"

"No prob," Sam smiled. "It's all in the patience and vision that makes the ring the most beautiful."

Zac never had felt so relieved in his life. Corbin was right. Sam was a miracle for helping achieve his future. Now there was only one problem: how Vanessa would react to the famous question and where he would ask the question.

Once they were out of Cartier with the ring safely stowed in the red bag, Zac asked, "Where do we ask her?"

"Where do WE?" Sam repeated, smirking. "You mean, where do YOU?"

Zac gulped. Sam continued, "I think you should just do it at home, in my opinion. Make it homey in a way, don't go above and beyond; nothing like rings in the breadstick or anything."

Zac did not feel good about that. This was his future they were talking about, and he had to start it with a big bang somehow. "I don't think at home is such a good idea. Too plain." At this point they were driving back home. Every mile they past his heart fluttered faster and faster. "I think we all should go to that fancy resturaunt, the Ivy. Sounds pretty cool in my opinion."

"Zac, I can't." Zac turned to see Sam panicked. He was surprised on the fear in her voice. "C'mon, Sam, why?"

"Because, I'm not part of you're life."

"You're crazy!" Zac began to laugh. However, Sam did not. "You—you're serious, are you?"

Sam nodded. "I'm not part of anyone's family except mine. My home away from home is in Connecticut. Besides, I think no one will want me as part of their family."

"But, you and Vanessa call each other sudo-sisters. Don't you call that family?"

Sam sighed. "Life's confusing, Zac," she whispered. Zac's heart sunk. "It's just how you choose to live it that makes it more confusing. Especially for a teenager like me."

The rest of the car ride was silent on the way back. Zac could do nothing to help his friend; what makes her think so harshly of herself? It was like seeing the food right in front of you when you are starving but you can't quite reach it; something's holding you back.

And, the worst part was, he knew what was holding him back.

And he couldn't do anything about it.

**-SAM'S POV**

Family sucks.

For Sam, that was. Since she blabbed out the truth to Zac she even felt more horrible about herself, now that she told her fear to the people who she was about to call family. But, even if she did or not, they wouldn't call her family. They were too absorbed in themselves to call her family.

But, hey, it helped Zac with getting engaged to Vanessa. That helps another family. Sam smiled in satisfaction.

Zac pulled up his Porsche Cayenne up into the driveway where Vanessa stood patiently at the door, with Shadow by her side.

"Shit, the bag," Zac hissed. "We can't let V see it."

"Simple," assured Sam. She took the wooden box out of the bag, tossing the bag in the back. Then she simply stuffed the box down her bra.

Zac looked in disgust. "Remind me not to touch that box for the next three days," he asked.

Sam giggled as she got out of the car.

As they approached the door, Vanessa commented, "That was long for just a trip to the hardware store."

"Eh, you know the traffic in these parts," Sam sighed. "Unpredictable and bipolar."

Vanessa cocked one hip. "But, the news says there's no traffic."

Sam was making up excuses from left to right. "Traffic just hit when we were getting back. It was bad. And, to top it off, service at the hardware shop sucked, and they didn't have any #2 bolts after waiting for 2 hours. And we all lived happily ever after. The End."

Even though Sam did not know what #2 bolts were. Vanessa eyed Zac for approval, and he nodded his head.

"I guess that's fine," Vanessa said. "Hey, you going to the Ivy with Zac and I tonight?"

Sam glared at Zac. That loud mouth monkey, she thought. There was not running away now that Zac told Vanessa. She wanted to make both happy and see the reaction when she said yes to the ring.

"Fine," Sam accepted. "But only for this."

As they got ready, Sam quickly ran back to her aunt's house to grab a flowing blue dress (her aunt's house was only a block away). So, she had to leave her old clothes there, and the rush of time just made Sam go faster.

As she walked down the block to Vanessa's stately house, the neighborhood boys snickered and sneered at seeing an attractive girl in silver high heels and a flowing blue dress at a time like that. She still had the box safely but uncomfortably down between her breasts. One way or another, she had to hide it, Sam thought.

She made it to the house, and her heels were hurting already. Vanessa opened the door, and Shadow jumped on her leg. Sam laughed and cradled the little dog, feeling the little heart flutter in her chest. It felt so humble.

"You look amazing." Vanessa was at a loss of words.

"Thank you," Sam said. "You don't look bad yourself!"

Vanessa's curly, long black hair was caressed in a sloppy bun, with a beautiful black V-line shirt. A Free People hoodie accentuated her petite figure with a sparkling gray scarf. She had black heels on, longer than Sam's silver ones, and a black skirt. She looked stunning.

Zac crept behind Vanessa in the orange and white Polo Ralph Lauren shirt he bought earlier while finding the ring. Sam suddenly froze as Vanessa looked behind her.

"I haven't seen that top on you," she said sexily.

Sam gulped. Don't blow it, don't blow it, she silently cried to Zac. Zac only had his eyes on Sam's cautious face. Both knew what Sam was trying to say.

Zac quickly made an excuse. "You—probably don't remember, baby," he advised. "I haven't worn it since the first High School Musical movie."

Vanessa raised an arched eyebrow suspiciously. "And, it still fits you?"

Shit, Sam thought. She had to step in.

"Yeah, he told me that his favorite shirt was that shirt," Sam fibbed. "When we all first met, I believe. He told me he thought he lost it after filming the first High School Musical movie. Now he found it." Sam let out a big smile that flashed her pearly whites.

"Alright." Vanessa walked away to the bathroom. "I think we're almost ready. I'll just go to the bathroom and we'll be off."

Once she completely closed the door, Zac turned to Sam quickly. "Got the ring?" he asked ecstatically.

Sam nodded, reached into her chest, pulled out the neatly bowed box, and peered into the box quickly. "Oui," she mimicked. "I has ze ving."

Both laughed hard. "Listen, I have to grab something from upstairs, but I'll be back. Dude, you're getting close." Sam felt happy and excited at the thought. "VERY close."

Zac smiled big, and Sam trotted upstairs with the box.

Sam suddenly stopped and slowly stalked to the elegantly carved wooden rails where she could see Zac below in the common room, breathing heavily and his blue eyes looking frantically around. Sam huffed; not in annoyance, but in excitement. This was going to be a beautiful night for her friends. Or, in Sam's language, it was a _Bella Note _night.

Sam stood up, but quickly ducked down when Vanessa walked into the room to Zac. Both started talking and flirting vivaciously. Slowly she had to come in naturally. As she got up, little did she know a curious Shadow silently walked up to Sam. When Sam accidentally stepped on her little paw, the small dog gave out the loudest yelp in the history of dogs itself.

Sam screamed back, her arms flailing, causing the box to go soaring into the air and down on Vanessa's head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam slowly cried, her eyes intent on the falling ring.

The box hit like a dull bolt on Vanessa's head. _THUNK _it went until it rested on the marble floor next to Vanessa's foot.

"What the—"

Vanessa bent down to pick up the wooden box. As she slowly unwrapped the satin cream ribbon around it, she asked, "Zac, Sam—" she looked up to a shocked Sam. "What is this?"

Zac could only help but gape in shock and disappointment. Vanessa finally opened the box, and she could not hardly believe her eyes. "Oh, my fuckin' God—"

**-VANESSA'S POV:**

HOLY SHIT.

**-ZAC'S POV:**

FUCK NO!

**-SAM'S POV:**

NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! SHIIIIIIIIIIIITT!!!!!!!!!

**-ZAC'S POV:**

Vanessa gaped at the beautiful canary diamond staring back at her. Zac could only helplessly watch. All hope and surprise was lost. It was done for; Vanessa now knew his and Sam's plan. After hard work, strong suspense, hours of walking and hiding, and excuses and fibbing, it all was diminished to a small feeling of hopelessness.

His lover drilled her firm but shocked face into him. "What's going on, Zac?" Her voice had a hint of yelling.

"I, I'm, uh—" Zac glared up at Sam, who was cowering upstairs behind the rails like a criminal behind bars. She quickly shrugged and tiptoed back into the darkness of the upstairs guest room. No doubt she was scared, too. "Uh, nothing."

Vanessa would not have it. "Something IS going on, knowing that a 3-carat yellow diamond on a platinum base customly made from Cartier, the one I go to, is sitting right in front of me and you're stammering about it."

Sam darted out of the shadows. "How did YOU know it was customly made from that significant store??" She quickly covered her mouth on what she just blabbed out.

"Because I know Jacque's AND you're designing when I see it," replied Vanessa. "It seems like you had a place in it, too, Sam. I knew you guys were up to something all along."

Sam gulped. When she glanced at Zac, she flinched. Zac knew he had to ask. Everything was in the open. Slowly he came up to Vanessa, bending down on one knee. His heart fluttering, time turning slower, he choked out the words, "Vanessa Anne Hudgens, will you do the honors of spending the rest of the life with me as my wife?"

Vanessa stood stiffly, looking down at Zac with wide eyes. He didn't know if it was time acting up on him or if Vanessa was too speechless. He continued, "You are my life, my soul, the blood running through my veins, the breath I take every second of my life that makes me grow. Every day, every heartbeat, every moment, I think about your incredible beauty and how you complete most of my life. But, ALL of my life will be completed if I spend all the rest of my days with you."

Tears begin to stream down Vanessa's blushing cheeks. A loud snuffle came from the side of them. It was Sam, her eyes red, her cheeks wet, with a smile on her face. When she and Vanessa met eyes, Sam mouthed softly to her, "Do it."

Zac felt the cold sting of his own tears coming to the open. The silence was eerie as everyone waited for reply from Vanessa. Suddenly, she cried out joyfully, "Oh, Zac, how could I say no? Yes, yes, I will! Forever!"

Zac began to cry as he put the ring he and Sam worked so diligently on onto her finger. For a moment, the yellow diamond shined brighter than ever on Vanessa's finger. As Zac got up, Vanessa jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, meeting his face with a long, sensual kiss on the lips. Zac swore he heard angels sing as his tongue met hers.

As they parted, he could hear Sam pitter-patter down the stairs breathing, "My work here is done." And she quietly began to slip out the door.

"Oh, no, it isn't—"

Sam was stopped by Vanessa. She commented, "It's not done. For both of you, because I have a surprise myself."

She pulled Zac's ear to her lips. She whispered the surprise. Zac's heart jumped to his throat, and his soul jumped out of his body for a second. He screamed out, "OH MY GOD!!!" and raised his head to the sky.

Sam cocked her head. "Okay," she slowly said. "I'm a little confused."

Vanessa wrapped Sam in a hug. "You won't be anymore," she whispered happily. "How would you like it in the next seven months that you're going to be an aunt?"

Sam grew stiff. "Huh?"

Vanessa broke the hug and looked into Sam's blue eyes, the same innocent ones that Vanessa saw eight months ago. "Sam, I'm pregnant," she laughed. "And, you're going to be an aunt."

**-SAM'S POV:**

An AUNT?

Never had Sam felt so much of a feeling that she felt at that moment before. Words could not describe the feeling as love, shock, or even surprise. It was unexplainable. Her, a normal 15-year-old, becoming part of a new life for the first time in it's life and her life. Her knees became shaky and buckled together. Her beige face became a ghastly white.

"Sam, you okay?" Vanessa asked.

"Uh—yeah, sure, fine, you, um, could say that," Sam stammered/gasped. Her throat became tight as she choked out the words, "I'm going to be an AUNT?"

Vanessa nodded proudly.

Sam's throat became tighter. "Me, aunt, forever, oh, sweet Moses, God," she gasped. "Oh, wow, family, part of it, become a family. Whoa, oh, God, walking away, walking away, fainting, fainting…."

Sam fell into Zac's arms as all laughed and basked the moment. Never had there been such a _Bella Note _night before.

**-EPILOGUE:**

**Well, all turned out well in the world of Sam, Vanessa, and Zac. Jacque, the greedy Cartier clerk, began to grow a sense of trust and hope for younger teenagers that are into the fashion business. He now has his own line of jewelry designed by teenagers. **

**Tiffany & Co. is still a snide designer company. **

**For Zac and Vanessa, they are married and have a beautiful baby daughter named Layla Coraline Hudgens-Efron. Stella Hudgens, Vanessa's little sister, is also an aunt. They live a peaceful life in L.A. as usual.**

**As for Sam, she is now a loved and loving aunt and is currently living with her family away from her family, Franklin Academy, her small boarding school in Connecticut. **

**And yes, she still has her Instant Lunch Ramen in handy. ******


End file.
